The Seven Deadly Sins (The Norrisville Ninja x Reader)
by TheFaithfulDreamer
Summary: This started as a Valentine Special. . . bur now I'll probably update it if I feel like writing about Randy, or if inspiration smacks me like a bus on the face. Here we go! Chapter 3, a celebration for Halloween, IS OUT! Yaay! -Faith
1. Ninja Kiss

_"Get out your guns, battle's begun,_  
_are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_  
_with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting 'til the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_don't mean I'm not a believer._  
_..and major Tom, will sing along._  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting 'til the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
_fighting 'til the war's won.._  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have_  
_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

As I layed on my bed, I couldn't help but shake off the feeling that someone was looking out the window, that's when i saw it,

A red scarf hung around a branch of a Sakura tree outside.

Then, the window opened, revealing Norrisville's hero, the Ninja.

I giggled when i saw a few cherry blossoms on his head. he's so cute...

anyway...

" Hey Y/N" he said with a cheery tune in his voice

"Hey Ninja "

"I learned some new moves ! Wanna check 'em out ?"

I got into a fighting stance and answered...

"Sure "

" Alright Ninja. What are these 'moves' ?"

He ran up towards me and gave me a heart shaped box

" This, is called 'Ninja Gift' "

He lifted up his mask till his upper lip before pressing his lips toward mine. I could feel myself blushing hard. He pulled away and pulled down his mask again. He smiled beneath the mask and went out through the window...

" Wha...?"


	2. Confrontation due to Accidents

She smiled, eyes containing a far-away look as she recalled the events of the night before.

The girl beside her, who couldn't help but notice her - slightly - dreamy look, smirked before returning to her English essay, a knowing look in her eyes.

(Y/N) shook her head, heat rising to her cheeks and her hands covering her cheeks in embarrassment.

_I _was_ kissed by the Ninja. . . . _She thought _again_, the blush that has started to reside quickly returned, the heat radiating toward her hands.

_Doesn't make it any better that I know who he is. . . _The (hair/cl) haired girl scoffed, chuckling lightly, grateful that the English teacher was currently taking an elongated coffee break instead of going to his destined class.

_i can't believe no one else knows it's __**him**__. . . Well, I guess no one would expect it._

She trekked on those chain of thoughts for much longer than she would like, but was knocked out of her daze by the girl next to her, who was now currently struggling to fix the beanie on her head while balancing the folders and books in her left hand.

(Y/N) nodded to her, before picking up her books and leaving class, heading for her locker. She growled lowly at the sight of Bash's lackeys eyeing her, but decided to not beat their faces in.

To her misfortune, she bumped into a certain purple haired boy.

"Gah!" She yelped, her eyes shut tight and teeth gritted together, awaiting for the impact of the hard floor against her side.

Yet, it never came and instead, warm arms swept below her so that she laid against her saviour's chest in bridal style. (Y/N) gulped, knowing who this person was, before opening her eyes and looking up at him, cheeks flaring up - yet again- in red fire.

"You alright?" He inquired, worry lacing his voice, and at that point, something overcame (Y/N) and she smirked, her lips crashing onto his.

Randy's eyes widened before he eventually melted into it.

As she pulled away, she leaned to whisper into his ear,

"I know who you are now, Ninja~"

and with that, she leapt out of his arms with books in hand, sauntering into her next class.

Once she turned the corner, away from his line of vision, however, she fought back the urge to slam her head against the wall in utter embarrassment and hoping that the feelings that fluttered in her chest at the very moment could fly away.

"I can't believe I just did that. . .!" She uttered, releasing a light chuckle and dusting away the dust on her outfit.

* * *

/ IT SEEMED THAT YOU GUYS WANTED IT SO I WAS LIKE. . . . MKAY, LETS DO DIS./

/sadly, this is super short :P oops/


	3. Trick or Treat Envy

Special thanks to **'Not Bob's House**' for the story idea and all of the people reading and reviewing for the support. I hope you feel great today. If you're feeling down, here's a quote that I see every day and it keeps me going. Thank you for everything.

'Everything will be alright. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But it will be eventually.' – An amazing Irish cookie who is better known as jacksepticeye.

Now, let's get to it, shall we?

* * *

**Trick or Treat Envy**

* * *

All Hallows Eve.

A day where spirits are believed to roam the Earth.

Of course, who believes in those myths and urban legends, right? No, most people would rather go about Halloween without believing in this urban legend.

That was sensible.

Donned in a demon costume – which was basically horns, a red and black dress and black bat wings- (Name) tossed a bucket in the shape of a jack-o-lantern to her good friend, Howard.

She made him swear not to eat any of the candy that caused people to act like zombies last year, and – albeit reluctantly – he agreed, throwing away all of the McFist brand candy out the window. The action resulted in him getting mauled by a stray cat once he walked out the door, and resulted in a laughing (Name).

'Stupid cat,' He said, once the cat was satisfied and in an alleyway, 'I'm not supposed to get mauled! That's Randy's job!' With a childish pout, he checked his costume. The orange haired male was dressed up as a zombie chef, decked out in a messy costume as well.

"Now that you mention it, where is Norrisville's beloved hero?" The demon inquired, and Howard answered almost instantly.

"Dunno, Cunningham bolted once he saw a stanked Theresa. Don't know if he's done with un-stanking her yet, you know how dramatic his battles are." Before (Name) could ask where Randy was, Howard cut her off, "He's near the movies. Apparently she got dumped right outside on a Halloween date."

(Name) thought for a moment, but soon found herself getting dragged by a orange-haired zombie chef. "Geez, lovebirds, just go support him already!"

With that remark, Howard basically dragged a protesting (Name) to the cinema. When they got there, both (Name) and Howard wished they hadn't seen what lay before their eyes.

(Name) ran, while Howard was in shock. He was surely going to yell at Randy for being quite the idiot tonight.

"Uh. . . Ninja! Mind if I interrupt your. . . romantic moment?" Howard dashed toward Cunningham (who basically had a tomato for a head now) and grabbed him by the scarf, leaving Norrisville's hero dazed and Theresa annoyed.

* * *

(Name) ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She stumbled past hordes of children in costumes out on the streets, and the collective chattering made her head spin. She ran where she knew she could always go to cope with her jumbled thoughts.

There was this place in a nearby park. She ran toward the shelter covered in leafage before hugging her knees to her chest. Her messed-up thoughts now arranged themselves to form a believable story.

_Theresa and Randy were kissing._

_They kissed._

_That doesn't mean a thing, right?_

_I shouldn't be thinking like this. He probably needed to do that to de-stank her, right?_

_But, if that's so, why didn't he just call the guy that broke Theresa's heart?_

_Did she kiss him?_

_Di-_

Her endless train of thought slowed to a stop when she was overcome with something she has never felt before. Her mind struggled against the clutches of the Sorcerer's evil intentions, but her heart succumbed to it already, and her mind could only follow.

Next thing she knew, she was walking. People did not scream when they saw her, unlike if she was a deformed monster like when others got stanked.

No, she looked the same. But you could only tell the difference through her eyes.

And she knew Randy and Howard would pick up on that after a while.

* * *

Howard was currently shaking Randy to death. As much as the purple haired male wanted to explain, he could not as long as Howard yelled at him and held him by the collar (or where the collar would be?) of his Ninja Suit.

"Look, Howard! Let me explain!"

"Leave the explainin' to the girl you just broke, Cunningham!"

"What? What are you talking about, Howard?"

"(Name), you honking idiot! She saw that and you better hope she didn't get stanked."

They were so caught up in their argument that they didn't see the girl –that they were just talking about- at the beginning of the alleyway.

* * *

"(Name)?" Randy caught on quick, worried expression seen through his mask.

The girl turned to him, (eye/clr) eyes soulless, without any shine in them. The Ninja grabbed one of his Ninja Rings – in absolute reluctance, of course – and steeled himself for a fight, though he still had to figure out why she would act so. . . dead.

(Name)'s lips cracked into a smile. Then that smile turned into a toothy grin, which sent a shiver down Randy's spine when he realized how deranged she looked. They were still in the alleyway, which Randy knew was not good, as he would be too close to walls, which may be good for wall running, but not exactly in freedom of space.

She was totally gone now.

She swooped and rushed at Randy, but to no avail. He needed to know why she was like this! For once in his life he wanted the Nomicon to help him.

And help him it did.

The familiar flashing light alerted him and he looked for a place to hide while he got 'shloomped'. When his eyes landed on a dumpster, he sighed in frustration before yelling, 'Guess it'll have to do!' and jumping into the dumpster. He made sure he melted the lid of the dumpster so that it would stall (Name) at least for a while.

"Okay Nomicon, the Sorcerer basically possessed my girlfriend. You better have something for m-" He could not finish his rant as he slumped against the dumpster's walls, getting shloomped.

Big red letters that said 'LOVE HEALS ALL BROKENESS, ALL WOUNDS.' stood in front of him. Now as cliché as it sounded, the Nomicon showed a few examples that backed this method up. Randy sighed, apparently not very satisfied with the solution but he knew what to do and would gladly carry it out.

A female Ninja and her more. . . sinister clone kicked Randy out of the Nomicon and back into the real world. He was dazed, but was broken from it when he heard Howard scream as he ran.

"Howard! I'm coming, buddy!" The Ninja yelled, kicking the lid of the dumpster and jumping out.

"Okay. 'Love heals all brokenness, all wounds.'" He recited, dodging a few attacks from the anti-version of (Name) before landing on the dumpster again.

"All I have to do is kiss her, right? I mean makes the most sen-"

"CUNNINGHAM, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP YOUR GIRL RIGHT NOW, I WILL END YOU!" In any normal circumstance, he would've laughed, but Randy nodded, rushing toward the girl and planting a peck on her lips (with his mask down, of course)

In a moment, the girl went limp, leaning against the Ninja. He worried for a while, before he heard her mumble in her sleep. Randy watched the green smoke completely leave her and fall into the manhole further back into the alley, where he heard a muffled voice yell in frustration and denial.

He placed a loving peck on (Name)'s forehead before picking her up in his arms and bring her home, Howard by his side.

The Ninja could not sleep that night, for he was too worried.

* * *

Aaand. . . cut.

There ya go, the Halloween special :)

Yeah, yeah, it's cliche but hey! I am super grateful that Not Bob's House suggested the idea. Huge thanks to them :)

Now this is late to Halloween, but whatch'a gon' do? School is a PAIN.

Also, I'm so tempted to name the book 'The Seven Deadly Sins' because I can actually associate the first three chapters with three deadly sins. This one is Envy.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
